The Army of Witches 2: Downtime
by TexasWatermelon
Summary: After their battle against the new Source and his army, the Charmed Ones and their new spouses enjoy some demon free downtime... just long enough to make some new additions to the family. Sequel to AOW, I suggest reading the first one before reading this
1. Here Come The Brides

**Yes, yes it's finally here. For all of you who have been waiting for the sequel to the Army of Witches, it has arrived. I know I've kept you waiting for a while and for that I am truly sorry, but I didn't know quite what to do with it. So I've decided that this is going to be about the time that the sisters got to have demon free and a little bit afterwards. I may have another part to it after that, but we'll just have to wait and see how it goes. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paige, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Andy, Patty, Grams, Victor or any of those other people on Charmed. I only own the O'Reillys and the idea for this story.**

Piper sat down on the couch and looked at her three sisters. They were all standing in front of her looking absolutely beautiful in their wedding dresses. Prue's was a traditional white with thin straps. Phoebe's was a strapless dress with intricate beadwork down the whole thing. Paige's was a combination of both, being strapless and plain white. They each had their hair in delicate curls around their shoulders. Prue's hair was black, as it always was, Phoebe's was a lighter brown, and Paige's was a strawberry blonde.

"I can't believe you guys are all getting married today!" Piper exclaimed, tears of joy forming behind her eyes.

"Piper, we haven't even gotten to the ceremony yet and you're already crying," Paige said. Piper sniffled a little, her nose now bright red.

"I know, but you're all just so beautiful," she said, choking on her words. Prue, Paige, and Phoebe all looked at each other, rolling their eyes before sitting down next to her. She pulled them up in a big group hug. Tristan orbed into the room with a clipboard. She was wearing a simple burgundy dress with her hair much like the brides'. Along with being one of the bride's maids, they had asked her to help do the organizing of the wedding.

"Okay guys, we've got the cake, photographers, guests, High Priestess, dead relatives, and just about everything else we need at the church. All we need is you," she announced. Prue nodded and she orbed out of the room to go do some other task.

"Well, are you guys ready for this?" Phoebe asked. They all nodded and got up. Paige orbed them to the church. Transportation was one thing that they had agreed not to spend any money on. The wedding itself had been a fast decision. Andy and Cole had both proposed to their girlfriends the same night that Frisco had proposed to Paige. Instead of paying for three separate weddings, they decided to do one conjoint wedding. It was a smart idea, but it had been a little hectic considering that all Halliwell women were equipped with their own opinions and incredible stubbornness. Now that the time had come though, they were all just happy to be getting married.

Frisco was pacing back and forth like a caged lion while Cole and Andy were doing their last minute fix-ups on their tuxes. They had been in the same room on the side of the church since 7:00 that morning and Frisco's nerves had only gotten worse.

"Can you please sit down?" Cole asked from the mirror.

"No," Frisco replied shortly. Andy sighed and walked over to him.

"Look, watching you pace around like this is only making us more nervous. Calm down a little," he said.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm about to marry the most incredible woman that I've ever met. It's kind of hard not to be nervous," Frisco replied.

"I know how you feel. On my wedding day, I was nervous as hell," Leo said, coming into the room.

"Are white-lighters allowed to swear?" Cole asked with a grin.

"No, but screw em," Leo replied. (A/N: I thought it was so funny in Lucky Charmed (at least I think that's the episode) when Piper told Leo to take Wyatt 'Up There' and he's like 'Well I'm not supposed to, but screw em')

"So what's up?" Andy asked.

"Well, your beautiful brides-to-be just arrived with my beautiful already bride," Leo informed them.

"Guess that means it's time to go then," Cole said. Leo nodded and walked out. Cole and Andy grabbed Frisco by the arm and took him out and into the main room where all of the guests were. They greeted several people along the way, but kept moving towards the front for fear that Frisco would get away from them and run straight back to the room. They took their places at the front and everyone sat down as music started to play. Piper and Leo came out and walked towards the front, separating when they got there. Next was Tristan and Bailey, then Lyra and Tanner, and finally Tara and Payton. Once they were all situated, the music changed to the Bridal Chorus. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige all came out at once. The guests gasped as was expected with their arrival and they smiled graciously at them as they made their way towards their grooms.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these six people and to watch as they take their first steps into a new era of their lives. Prue and Andy, would you take each other's hands? You have arranged to exchange your own vows as I understand it. Would you please do that now?" The High Priestess said as the ceremony started. Prue and Andy took each other's hands and looked deeply into one another's eyes.

"Andy, when I first met you I had no idea what love was. I was young and stupid, just living my life as a normal teen with a normal boyfriend. Though I didn't know it then, you had just begun to show me the meaning of love. When you came back to San Francisco, I was so glad to see you. And when I kissed you for the first time since you had went away, it was then that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It was then that I truly understood what love was. I love you Andy, and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you know it," Prue said. With each word tears began to fill her eyes. Paige and Phoebe had already begun crying and they still had to wait to exchange their vows yet.

"Prue, when I asked you out for the first time in high school, I knew that we would be together forever. Even though I left for a while, I never forgot about you. You are the most beautiful and perfect woman I have ever met. It was your self confidence, strength, and the fact that you knew exactly what you wanted that drew me to you, and still draws me to you to this day. Some men say that asking a woman to marry them is the hardest thing they've ever done, but for me it was the easiest because I had made up my mind a long time ago that you would be the one I married. And here I am now, about to slip this ring on your finger and I finally feel complete. I love you," Andy said. Tears were rolling down Prue's face as they put the rings on each other's fingers. The High Priestess wrapped a rope around their hands, much like what Grams had done to Leo and Piper at their wedding.

"This rope has been blessed by the love that these two people hold for each other and it now ties them together eternally," she explained. She then nodded her head to Phoebe to begin. Her and Cole took each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes the same that Prue and Andy had done.

"Cole, when I first met you I knew I was in love. Every day after that was like an extreme bliss; full of love and laughter, and also sadness and despair. We've come so far and there have been many obstacles in our way, but we got through them together. Our journey has only begun and I'm so glad I don't have to do it alone, but I get to do it with the one person who I love most. You," Phoebe said. Cole smiled at her.

"Phoebe, what you just said tops anything that I could have said. The millions of things that have gotten in our way haven't once stopped us. You took me from the lowest possible place any person could be to the very highest with just one kiss and you do it every time. There are no words to describe what we have, it's deep inside of us and I can feel it every time I look at you. We were meant to be and we always will. I love you Phoebe, no matter what," he said. Each word brought new tears to Phoebe's eyes. They went through the same process as Prue and Andy, exchanging rings and being tied together with the rope. Finally it was Paige's turn. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Frisco, of all the people here we've known each other the shortest amount of time. For most people, that would be a death sentence, but for us it just shows how much we were really meant to be together. Fait sent me and my sisters to your house that day and it wouldn't stop until we were together. Now here we are and I'm so happy. You make my life worth while. You make me want to get up every morning. You make me feel so safe and protected just with your presence. You do all of this for me. You're my savior, my light, my love," she said. Frisco stared at her the entire time. His worry was washed away the moment she walked in the room and it wasn't about to come back now.

"Paige, from the moment I asked you to marry me to the moment you walked in this room I was so nervous that I could have gone insane. But as soon as I saw your face, my worry melted away and all I cared about was you. All I cared about was getting up here and taking your hands so that I could finally be married to you. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and every day is like a new adventure. The day hell freezes over and the clouds fall from the sky is the day I'll stop loving you. Until then, I can't wait to have a million more adventures with you. I love you," he said. Not once did his words falter. He was completely at ease. As the rope was tied around his wrist he sighed in relief. He was finally married to the woman he loved. They all were.

"Prudence Anne Halliwell and Andrew James Trudeau, do you take each other to be blessed in love and happiness as long as you both shall live?" the High Priestess asked.

"We do," they said in unison.

"Phoebe Melinda Halliwell and Cole Benjamin Turner, do you take each other to be blessed in love and happiness as long as you both shall live?"

"We do."

"Paige Natasha Halliwell and Frisco James O'Reilly, do you take each other to be blessed in love and happiness as long as you both shall live?"

"We do."

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides," the High Priestess said. Each of the couples shared a passionate kiss while applause filled the air. The orchestra began playing the Wedding March and Paige grabbed Frisco's hand and ran down the aisle, Phoebe, Cole, Prue, and Andy not far behind. They ran into the lobby and orbed back to the house to wait for everyone to get to the reception. Finally Tristan orbed in to tell them that everyone was where they needed to be and they all orbed to P3.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls I am pleased to introduce Paige Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, and Phoebe Halliwell and their new husbands Frisco O'Reilly, Andy Trudeau, and Cole Turner!" Leo announced. The crowd clapped and cheered as the six of them entered the club, going slowly down the stairs so as not to trip over their dresses. When they finally got down to the floor, they were whisked away by Piper to a private little section in the corner of the club. Piper gave each of them a hug.

"Congratulations you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Prue, Phoebe, and Paige said in unison. Patty, Grams, and Autum came over quickly.

"Hey, congrats!" Autum said, giving Paige and her brother a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Patty said, giving all of her daughters a hug, although Piper had been married for a while now.

"You look gorgeous," Grams said, giving her granddaughters hugs. When all of the hugging was over, they all sat down.

"I can't believe I'm married," Paige said.

"Amen to that," Phoebe said. Prue just smiled, extremely happy to be here with everyone on the happiest day of her life. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, but she didn't say anything. After talking with their family for a little bit, the girls got up and greeted the guests taking thousands of congratulations thankfully with everlasting smiles plastered on their faces. The grooms shook hands with people from their families and introduced their brides to those who hadn't met them yet. All three of the girls were welcomed graciously and loved by everyone they met. After about an hour, Piper gave her signal to Leo and he went back up to the microphone where the DJ was.

"Alright guys, it's about that time. Would the brides and grooms please report to the center of the dance floor?" he asked. The crowd cleared out and everyone watched as they did so. Leo nodded to the DJ and he put on a CD which started playing Shania Twain's 'You're Still the One'. The six of them began slow dancing as their song played.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come, oh baby_

_We might have took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there some day_

_They said 'I bet they'll never make it'_

_But just look at us going on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

_(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_(You're still the one) You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one_

As the song played on, other people began to join in the dancing, but the original six were only concerned with themselves. To each one, they and their partners were the only ones there. The song had been one of the few things that they had all agreed on instantly. It described each of their relationships perfectly: Prue and Andy's separation and then finding each other again, Phoebe and Cole's battle to be together through the laws of demons and witches, Paige and Frisco's love through the war and death, and even Piper and Leo's fight to be married several years before. All of them had their reasons for choosing the song. As it came to an end, everyone moved away so that the brides and grooms could get out. They went back to their corner and sat down. They talked some more, getting visits from random people. The four sisters all had something they needed to say, but weren't sure when the right time would be.

"I'm pregnant," they all suddenly said at the same time. The chatter around the table stopped and the sisters exchanged confused glances.

"What?" Leo, Frisco, Cole, and Andy asked in unison. Paige was the first one to recover from the shock.

"We're pregnant. You guys are gonna be dads."

**It is so much fun to be writing this again. I love this story, it's cool. I'm not sure if all of the chapters are gonna be this long, but oh well. Paige is officially Paige Halliwell if you hadn't noticed. I didn't want her to be Matthews anymore. I hope you guys liked the middle names I picked for them. I thought the idea of a conjoint wedding would be cool. Hope you guys are as excited for the kids as I am. Till next time…**

**Aut**


	2. The Stork's First Visit

**Hey, I was so excited about this story that I decided to update again! Not that I wouldn't update because you guys would kill me if I didn't.**

**s.halliwell- Thanks for pointing that out, I fixed it. **

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Do you like talking in the third person? Lol, just kidding. I'm glad you liked it. Long reviews never make me bored. I love reading my reviews!**

**sophswarb- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review. **

**Susan- I wasn't grossed out, it takes a lot to gross me out. As you know, I sat here and wrote a story about my favorite character being tortured and raped, so I don't get grossed out too easily.**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks!**

**Paige Halliwell- Lol, you're a nut. That's okay cause I'm a nut too, so it works well. I think I'm just as excited about this as you are. I'm so happy to be writing this again. Not a Phoebe fan either, huh. I don't like her, but I don't. Paige is my fave followed by Prue. Anyways, not that you're bored, thanks.**

**I screwed up everyone. I had no idea that Cole's middle name was Benjamin (that makes a whole lot of sense in your story now, Laur how you named his kid Benjamin). I called him Cole Andrew, but I did go in and change it. Thanks to s.halliwell for pointing that out. This is set about nine months after the first chapter, fittingly enough :p**

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all plopped down on the couch; their baby bumps sticking out through their shirts. They sighed simultaneously, happy to be away from their overprotective husbands. Neither Andy, Leo, Cole, nor Frisco had let their wives alone since the announcement at the wedding.

"Piper!" Leo yelled, coming in from the kitchen.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled, coming in from outside.

"Prue!" Andy yelled, coming in from upstairs.

"Paige!" Frisco yelled, coming in from the basement. The girls rolled their eyes.

"What?" they asked.

"You shouldn't be alone, you guys know that," Leo said.

"Honey, we're pregnant, not helpless," Piper said angrily.

"Besides, we're not alone, we have each other," Paige pointed out.

"We don't know what to expect if you get into trouble. You're powers are all wonky from the babies," Frisco said. He was right. Whenever Piper had gone to freeze something, it blew up and vise versa. Whenever Prue tried to move something, it exploded and when she tried to astral project nothing happened. Phoebe's premonitions had gotten stronger with color and sound, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing except that it took a lot out of her. As for levitating, she could barely stay up for two seconds. All that Paige had to do was talk and something would orb to her. Even thinking about a place would cause her to orb somewhere. It was mayhem.

"Well we still have a while demon free and the Elders said that they don't think that many of them will dare to come near us, if there are any left," Prue said.

"You can't rely on that, you guys are vulnerable," Andy said. Since he had married Prue, he had become quite the magic expert. He had read the entire Book of Shadows front to back to make sure he was prepared for anything when things picked back up.

"Can you guys just calm down? Soon these kids will be born and everything will be fine," Phoebe said.

"Yes, well we'd like to make sure that you guys make it to labor," Cole said. The sisters rolled their eyes again and sat back, knowing that they weren't going to win this argument and they wouldn't get any peace until the kids were born.

"So Piper, have you figured out what you're naming your son?" Paige asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, yes. Leo and I have decided to name the baby Parker Wyatt Halliwell," Piper replied happily.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Prue exclaimed.

"Wow, whacked out hormones going on over here," Phoebe said. Prue smacked her playfully.

"I can't wait to see the little ones. It's amazing how much Persephone looked like Paige, and yet I think she's going to be a lot like her namesake," Frisco commented. Paige smiled warmly. She had taken a liking to Autum and was sad that she couldn't be there to see the birth of the little girl who would bare her name. She couldn't have picked a better person to name her daughter after though.

"I just wish they didn't have to grow up to be those warriors. The Archers. What do they do? Did you ever ask the Elders about that?" Piper asked. None of the sisters had liked the idea of their children growing up to have to fight demons like they did.

"No, but if it will make you feel better, I can," Leo offered. As Phoebe had mentioned earlier, all of the girls' hormones were acting crazy just like their powers and the husbands involved didn't like to do anything that would make them do 'the crying thing' or 'the rampage'. All of the girls nodded and Leo orbed out quickly. Just then, six sets of orbs filled the room and Tristan, Bailey, Lyra, Tara, Payton, and Tanner all entered wearing their magic school clothes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Paige asked happily.

"Nothing much. We just got out of school," Tristan replied.

"That's one thing I can't wait to get back to," Paige said. All of the girls had obviously put their jobs on hold, except for Phoebe who could do her work from home. Prue was now shooting for her own magazine, fittingly called P4. Piper had changed the name of her club to P4 and it was now the most popular club in San Francisco. Paige was the headmistress of magic school and had insisted that all of the O'Reillys enroll. Frisco had reluctantly agreed, but would only do it after Paige had the baby.

"Well by the looks of you, you'll be back pretty soon," Lyra said.

"No she won't, you pratt. She'll have to take more time off to take care of the baby. You can't just stick a newborn in a nursery and let it go," Tristan argued.

"Don't call me a pratt! I meant that she was going to have the baby soon," Lyra shot back.

"Whatever and I'll call you a pratt if I want."

"Guys!" Frisco yelled. The two sisters stopped and looked at him.

"What?" they asked angrily.

"Do that somewhere else. We have enough hormonal sisters in this house; we don't need you guys fighting," Frisco said. Paige smiled at him. He was going to make a great dad. All of their husbands were.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Prue announced. Andy helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. The sisters could hear her telling Andy that she didn't need his help to pee and that he could stay outside. Before she could even get to the toilette, Prue felt a pain in her abdomen followed by her water breaking.

"Oh crap," she said, "Andy!" Within seconds Andy had burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"My water just broke!" Prue exclaimed.

"Leo!" Andy yelled. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but if he had to carry Prue it wasn't going to happen. Leo orbed in and immediately knew what was happening. He grabbed Prue and orbed her to the car. Andy ran to the living room and outside.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"Prue! She's having the baby," Phoebe exclaimed. It took a moment for this to dawn on Piper, but Phoebe and Paige were up and ready to waddle to the door with their husbands' help. Bailey helped Piper up since her husband was currently tending to another woman's needs and got her out to the car. The rest of the O'Reillys followed, knowing they weren't all going to fit into Piper's car.

"We don't have enough vehicles," Frisco pointed out.

"I'll drive Prue," Andy said, climbing in the driver's seat.

"We're coming with," Paige insisted. She climbed in the passenger side and Phoebe and Piper went on either side of Prue, who was breathing heavily in the back seat.

"I guess we can orb," Frisco said. Leo nodded. Andy sped out of the driveway in Piper's Jeep and towards the hospital. Frisco, Leo, and Cole orbed and shimmered out. The rest of the O'Reillys followed, figuring that they could just sit in the waiting room.

The bathrooms of San Francisco Memorial were empty, which was good because no one would have to explain why six guys and three girls appeared out of nowhere in them. Leo, Frisco, and Cole rushed to the doors, knowing that Andy wouldn't have made it yet.

"How are we going to get her in here?" Frisco asked, knowing that they couldn't orb her, but they also couldn't carry her or make her walk.

"Easy," Cole said, walking over to the front desk. "Hi, my sister-in-law is on her way, her water just broke," he said calmly to the lady at the desk.

"Really, how far along is she?" the lady asked.

"About nine months. Her name is Prudence Halliwell, she's 28 years old, and she just pulled up outside," Cole replied, seeing Leo and Frisco waving furiously at him.

"Transport Crew to the front desk, Transport Crew to the front desk," (A/N: I have no clue if that's what they're called but they are now) the lady said into the loudspeaker. In about a minute, five guys came rushing over. Cole grabbed them and showed them where to go. They quickly got Prue out of the car and put her on a gurney, rushing her to the delivery room. Andy was by their side the whole time, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige going as fast as they possibly could behind them. When they finally got in the room Prue was already on a bed and hooked up to several machines.

"Her contractions are coming fast," the nurse said. Another nurse was trying to get a gown on Prue, although it wasn't working very well. Finally she managed. The doctor came in with his blue scrubs, facemask, and gloves on.

"Okay Prudence, I need you to stay calm and take deep breaths for me," the doctor said calmly. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper had already taken her left side and Andy was on her right. Piper and Andy each had a hand.

"Do not call me Prudence," Prue said through gritted teeth, looking as though she wanted to strangle the doctor. He looked at Andy and the sisters confused.

"Prue, call her Prue," Phoebe said. The doctor nodded.

"Okay Prue, I need you to take deep breaths for me. Good job. Now someone's going to count to ten for you and then you're going to push, okay?" the doctor asked. Prue nodded, looking at her sisters for them to count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," they counted quickly. Prue yelled as she pushed with all of her might. The sisters counted again and again Prue pushed. The baby was being good, as babies go and coming out quickly. After a few more counts, the cries of a new born baby could be heard throughout the room.

"It's a girl," the doctor said happily.

"No shit Sherlock," Prue said, flopping back on the bed. Andy brushed the raven locks away from her sweat-covered face, beaming at her. He took the baby girl from the doctor and handed her to Prue.

"She's beautiful, like her mom," Andy said.

"Hello, Patience Marie Halliwell," Prue said with a smile.

"She's adorable!" Phoebe squealed happily.

"She's beautiful Prue, she really is," Piper said. Paige just smiled at the baby, who smiled back and grabbed on to her finger.

"I think she likes you Paige," Prue said, smiling at her baby sister.

The girls stayed with Prue for a while before the doctor insisted that they go home and rest since they were all on the verge of having their own babies. Andy stayed behind, taking a seat beside Prue. They all orbed to their respective homes and settled in for the night.

"So," Frisco said, laying down beside Paige and putting an arm around her.

"So?" she said impatiently.

"You ready to have yours yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Only if it's as cooperative as Patience was. If it goes on for hours and hours then no," Paige said jokingly.

"Who do you think will have the baby next?" he asked.

"Well the kids said that Piper was last, but that could all be changed because of winning the war," Paige said.

"So she might be next then," Frisco said.

"Which would make me last," Paige said. Frisco nodded.

"That's okay though. Those kinds of things come with being the baby," Frisco said. Paige glared at him playfully and then kissed him. It was meant to be quick, but he pulled her in closer. She moaned slightly as he brought her tongue into his mouth.

"Hey, hey one kid at a time please," she said with a smile, pulling back. Frisco grinned mischievously at her. They snuggled in under the covers and shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

**I'm sorry, I just had to put that little Paige/Frisco bit there at the end. This story is going to move a little differently than the last one, if you haven't already figured that out. The time lapse is going to be a lot greater in some spots and smaller in others. It just depends on where I want to go with it. Anyways, one kid is down. Only three more to go. At least I'm not gonna have eight kids running around the house like The-Cheese-Fairy does in her story. Lol, just kidding :p I love your story. Till next time...  
**

**Aut**


	3. Trouble In Baby Land

**Okay, I'm finally back. I know how much you guys love it when I make you wait for an update, so I'll make this one good. Anyways…**

**s.halliwell- I liked the no shit Sherlock thing too. I thought that fit well with the Halliwell stubbornness and bitchiness thing.**

**Paige Halliwell- Hey thanks! That's how I plan on making it, with Paige. You'll see.**

**Fire Gazer- Thanks! I loved that too. I figured she would hate that, Prudence. It's such a horrible name.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I like that name too (obviously or I wouldn't have put it in there). Sorry, I couldn't resist the whole 8 kids thing. It was too perfect.**

* * *

Prue sighed happily as she looked at her sleeping beautiful baby girl. She had only been alive two weeks and she already had a thick tuft of black hair. Her bright blue eyes much resembled Prue's and she even had a little freckle beside her nose on the opposite side of Prue's.

It was one of the few times that she was allowed to be with her daughter alone, since Andy was usually right by her side or else her sisters where there crooning over their niece. Leo, Frisco, and the O'Reillys stopped in whenever they could between school and working for the Elders (They were currently white-lighters in training). Even Cole, who Prue had actually come to like during these demon free months when she had taken the time to get to know him, had been found practicing his fatherly skills on little Patience.

She opened up the baby book that she and Andy had begun filling out together while Prue was still pregnant. On the first page was a few pictures: one of Prue and Andy during high school, one of them at the wedding, one of them while Prue was pregnant, one of them when they were little and Andy was dressed up as a cowboy and Prue was dressed up as a princess, and two separate ones of them when they were babies.

On the next page was a picture of little Patience. At the top it said Patience Marie Halliwell in a neat cursive. Under that it said April 22, 2005. Prue smiled at the picture and then at her daughter. Things couldn't be more perfect if they tried. Unless of course her sisters would hurry up and have their babies.

Piper was getting worried that one of them hadn't had their children yet. They had all been wondering who was next. Paige's theory was that it would be Piper, Phoebe thought it might be Paige, and Piper though it was Phoebe. It had turned into a circus of each of them checking up on each other constantly to make sure that they weren't having the baby yet.

The husbands in the middle of this were the ones to suffer. Piper wouldn't let Leo leave the house and the Elders were becoming very angry. Piper responded by writing them a letter, of all things. They hadn't heard a word from them since. Cole stayed home by choice, having nothing really to do. Phoebe was okay with that because she wanted him around in case she really was next. Paige however, had forced Frisco to go to magic school and continue his white-lighter training, saying that he was only an orb away if she needed him.

Through all of this, Prue had sat back and watched. She was just happy that Patience had come quickly and without too much trouble. Although now that she was out, she had quickly begun to show her powers. She could control water. She could move it and use it for her own advantage. She had a thing for bringing her mother's drinking water out of the cup and all over the floor. Prue laughed at this, but it was going to be a hassle at times.

"I love you kid," Prue whispered to Patience, who was still sleeping. She was interrupted by Frisco orbing into the room

"Piper's water broke, we have to go," he said urgently. A scream could be heard from downstairs and Prue recognized it as a similar one to her own when she was in labor. She picked up Patience and ran from the room, Frisco on her tail.

"Is she okay?" Prue asked, coming to a halt in the living room where Piper was on the couch, breathing heavily.

"She's fine. The baby's coming too quickly for us to get her to a hospital, we have to do it here," Paige explained.

"Push, Piper," Leo urged. Piper pushed, letting out one last yell as the cries of the second Halliwell baby filled the air. The little boy was instantly wrapped up in a blanket and handed to his mother who kissed him on the forehead with tears in her eyes.

"Hello Parker Wyatt Halliwell," Piper said happily, completely forgetting that her sister had said that to her baby two weeks ago. Leo had a permanent smile plastered on his face. Prue walked over with Patience, who had woken up when her mother went sprinting down the steps.

"Look Patience, it's your first cousin," Prue whispered. Patience's wide blue eyes met the brown ones that had unmistakably come from Piper. The two babies just looked at each other for a while before little Parker fell asleep. Leo orbed his wife and son up to the bedroom so they could both get some rest.

"So we have and April 22nd birthday and a May 8th birthday. I'll take bets on the next Halliwell to have the baby and the date that it's going to happen," Cole announced. Phoebe smacked him playfully.

"I'll put twenty on Phoebe for the 13th," Frisco said. Paige glared at him, but he flashed her a magnificent smile which she couldn't help but return.

"Anyways, how's my favorite niece?" Paige asked Patience. Patience gurgled and smiled in response. The little baby had taken a liking to her Aunt Paige and Paige didn't mind it one bit. They heard the door open and close and Andy came in the living room.

"Hi honey! How was work?" Prue asked happily. Paige and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

"You guys sound like an old married couple," Phoebe said. They smiled and Andy gave Prue a kiss and took his daughter in his arms.

"How's my baby girl doing?" he asked.

"She's enjoying life with a new cousin," Prue said. Andy looked confused, but then it hit him. He looked at Paige's stomach, then at Phoebe's. Seeing that they were both huge, he looked around for Piper.

"She and the baby are upstairs," Phoebe said. Andy smiled.

"It's about time one of you has your kids," he said. Phoebe and Paige glared at him before moving into the kitchen. Prue shrugged.

"They're just mad because they still have to carry the baby inside of them instead of outside. We'll see if they feel the same way while it's coming out," she said.

"I know I can't wait until Phoebe has the baby. I want to see my little boy," Cole said.

"And I want to see my daughter," Frisco said.

"Well you can't do anything about it. The babies will come when they come and that's it," Prue said.

"I just hope it's soon," Frisco and Cole said together. They looked at each other, shook their heads, and went to find their wives. Prue and Andy took Patience over to the couch and sat down, looking at her adoringly.

"I'm so glad you were okay with the witch thing. If you weren't, she wouldn't even be here," Prue said.

"I had to be okay with the witch thing because if I wasn't, then I couldn't be with you and I couldn't stand losing you," Andy said. Prue smiled at him before giving him a kiss and laying her head on his shoulder, thinking about the many events of their relationship from high school up.

* * *

A few days had gone by and Piper and Leo had barely been seen. They kept to themselves a lot of the time in their room with Parker. No one really minded though because they were all busy with their own lives to notice. Paige had decided to go back to magic school until the baby did come, which she was convinced wouldn't be until after Phoebe's came. Phoebe had tried to go back to the office, but Cole wasn't going to let it happen because he was also convinced that she would be next. Prue had resumed her activities at P4 Magazine, often taking Patience with her. All in all, they were living the normal life they had all wanted. It was perfect, but still strange to them.

On this day, May 13th, Phoebe was sitting at her laptop responding to a letter. The person was pregnant and couldn't decide what to name her baby. If she didn't name it what her family wanted, they would get pissed at her. If she didn't name it what her husband's family wanted, they would get pissed also. Phoebe's solution: Name the kid whatever **you** want to name it. It's your baby and you shouldn't let anyone else decide for you.

"What's up?" Cole asked, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, I'm just responding to a letter," Phoebe replied.

"Are you still mad that I wouldn't let you go in?" Cole asked.

"No, I don't know why I though you would let me go in," Phoebe said coldly.

"Come on baby, I just want to make sure you're here until the baby comes," Cole said. Phoebe sighed.

"I know, it's just frustrating. When is it going to come already?" she asked. Her question was answered as she felt a weird sensation in her stomach and a liquid flowing out of her. Her eyes went wide and she sat still for a moment.

"What?" Cole asked.

"I think my water just broke," Phoebe said, as though it were the most astonishing thing in the world. Cole jumped up.

"Should we go to the hospital?" he asked frantically.

"No," Phoebe said calmly, "I want to have him right here." Cole looked at her dumbfounded. "Get my sisters," she said.

"Piper, Prue, Paige!" he yelled. Piper and Leo orbed down from their bedroom.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe's water broke," Cole said.

"On the couch?" Piper asked horrified. Phoebe glared at her sister who came to her senses. "Never mind," she said. Paige orbed down after a minute. She knew what was happening when she saw Phoebe on the couch. Something strange kicked in and she when over to Phoebe.

"Okay Pheebs, you need to breathe and push," Paige said. The others looked at her like she was crazy, but Paige stayed calm. Phoebe did as she was told. This baby wasn't going to be as cooperative though. It seemed more painful then her sister's had been and it was taking ten times longer. After several hours of Phoebe's screams, Paige announced that it was out and held up the form of a baby. It wasn't crying like the others did though. It was still. Tears filled Phoebe's eyes as she looked at her baby, lifeless and limp. Paige handed it slowly to Phoebe, who took it and sobbed heavily. Cole was motionless. He stood there as if waiting for it to move. Suddenly, new cries joined Phoebe's. She jumped, a little startled and looked at her baby who was now balling just as his cousins had done. Tears of joy replaced the ones of sadness that had been flowing from everyone's eyes as Phoebe held her baby to her tightly.

"Hello Preston Coleridge Halliwell," she said happily.

**Just thought I'd give you guys a little scare. I can't have it too fluffy now can I? Don't worry, her baby is fine. That's twenty bucks for Frisco by the way! Now we just need to get Persephone out of the way and we'll be good to go. Anyways, till next time…**

**Aut**


	4. What Is A Destiny Anyways?

**Okay, I'm back. For any of you that are interested and haven't read it, I have a story called Cole's Revenge. It's about Cole getting revenge (obviously) on Paige for his belief that she ruined his relationship with Phoebe. It's almost done, so check it out if you see fit (that reminded me of 'fit like' but it didn't seem to be right, although I'm not Scottish so you'd have to ask The-Cheese-Fairy about that). Anyways, I'll get on to the reviews.**

**s.halliwell- Yep, one more to go. Can you tell when it's going to happen? ;-)**

**Paige Halliwell- I liked those lines too, I thought they were cool (not to toot my own horn or anything...) You are evil. Poor Freeb-, I mean Phoebe, lol. Very clever you are using the title like that. Thanks!**

**Fire Gazer- Hey, you wrote more than nice! Just kidding, thanks for the review.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Do you know how hard it is to find a good guys name with a 'P'? I finally found Parker and I was like 'Halle-freakin-lujah'! We'll see about the May 29th thing... My little sister Kelci is actually May 13th, which is where that came from. Which 'make sure they weren't having the baby yet' line are you talking about? I'll have to check and see... Okay, now I know what you're talking about. That's funny now that I reread it. Hey thanks by the by!**

* * *

"If you like Piña Colada, and getting caught in the rain," Paige sang happily as she danced around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She felt warm arms wrap around her still expanded belly.

"Unfortunately, until my little baby is born, you won't be liking Piña Coladas any time soon," Frisco said. Paige smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be the first thing I do after Persephone is born," she said.

"Hm, that's the first time you've said her name since you've been pregnant," Frisco pointed out.

"Yeah, it is. I'm hoping she'll hurry up," Paige said. The whole house had been hoping that the baby would come. It had now been two whole weeks since the 'Preston scare' as they called. Paige wasn't flipping out about not having her baby, which was okay because Piper did it enough for the whole house. She reaching four weeks after her due date, but she passed it off saying that women had late births just as often as they had them on time.

It was now May 29th and Paige had a feeling that she wouldn't have to wait much longer. She had made sure that she had stayed in the house all day to make sure that she was home. She wanted to have the baby at home as Phoebe and Piper had done. She hated hospitals and it made her feel safe to be at home with her family, especially Frisco.

"You okay, Red?" Frisco asked. Paige nodded.

"Just thinking," she replied, smiling at her nickname. She still had strawberry blond hair, as she had taken quite a liking to it, but Frisco had called her Red ever since the potion blew up in her face and changed her hair red.

"She'll be here soon, won't she?" Frisco asked, referring to their daughter. Paige nodded.

"Soon," she said. Frisco kissed her head lightly and orbed them to their room. They would relax for the day. It was Sunday anyways.

* * *

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all sat on the couch with their babies who all happened to be sleeping at the moment. Patience was five weeks and one day old, Parker was three weeks old, and Preston was two weeks and one day old. The mothers couldn't be happier to be there with their children. They still couldn't wait to finally add the last one to the list and be done with it though.

"Do you think everything's okay with Paige and the baby?" Phoebe asked.

"I've been asking that for a while now, haven't I? I hope so," Piper said.

"They're fine. They have to be. It's destiny, remember?" Prue said. Her sisters nodded.

"I just hope she has the baby soon," Phoebe said.

"Not as much as she does. She still has to carry it around," Prue said. She was quite happy that she had been the first. It made things so much easier for her. She looked at her little girl, then at her oldest nefiew, and then at her youngest. They all resembled their mothers in some way. Paience with her black hair, blue eyes, and freckle; Parker with his brown eyes; and Preston with his brown eyes and pointed chin (A/N: did anyone else notice how pointy Alyssa's chin is? It's annoying.). They all knew that Persephone was going to look almost exactly like Paige.

As for powers: Patience had her preiviously established hydrokenisis, Parker had the power to control the wind, and Preston had the power to control the earth. They had become very troublesome with their powers, too. Parker had caused a minor tornado one day when Piper had taken too long to get him a bottle and Preston had caused a small earthquake (which Phoebe had freaked over due to her fear of earthquakes) when Phoebe hadn't changed his diaper in time. The only thing they could guess was that Persephone would have pyrokenisis, or the ability to control fire. They all hoped this wasn't true though because that could be the most dangerous power of them all.

They all jumped at the very familiar yell of a Halliwell woman in labor. They carefully ran upstairs and into Paige's room, holding onto their babies tightly. By the time they got there, Persephone was already out into the world and crying as loudly as possible.

"Holy crap, that was fast!" Piper exclaimed.

"That was faster than yours," Prue said to Piper. Frisco and Paige were completely oblivious to the sisters as they were too busy looking at the beautiful baby girl.

"Hello Persephone Autum Halliwell," Paige said, completing the tradition of welcoming the babies into the family.

"She's beautiful, Paige," Phoebe said with a smile. Paige looked up and beamed happily at her sisters.

"It's about time, too," she said to her baby who smiled sleepily and gurgled a little. Her sisters brought over their babies and showed them all the newest and last addition to the Halliwell family. The babies reached out with tiny hands and touched each other. As soon as they all did so, a blue light came down from the ceiling. The mothers and Frisco jumped back in surprise. When the light was gone, they looked at each other questioningly.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"It sort of looked like what happened when we all met for the first time in the manor," Paige said.

"Yeah, when that blue light shot down from the ceiling," Phoebe said.

"What does it mean?" Prue asked.

"It means," Leo said as he was just orbing in with Zola, "that the next generation of Charmed Ones has been constituted."

* * *

The Charmed Ones all sat in the living room: Leo on the couch with Piper on his lap holding Parker; Paige laying next to them with her legs back behind her; Frisco against the couch, on the floor, under Paige, holding Persephone; Prue and Andy sat on the loveseat with Patience; and Phoebe and Cole were on the armchair with Preston. Zola stood in the center of the room, looking at them all.

"I know you have all been wondering about your children's destinies, especially after today. We have decided that you have a right to know," he said.

"Well I'm glad we're allowed to know something," Piper muttered.

"Honey," Leo warned.

"No, she's right. We don't allow you to have too much information," Zola said.

"We know, so hurry up and tell us what's up with our kids," Prue said. Zola smiled.

"Your children, Patience, Parker, Preston, and Persephone, are destined to become the Archers. The Archers are four witches that master in archery and lead four seperate armies that join together for the final battle. Pruedence, your daughter will be the Archer of the North; Piper's son will be the Archer of the East; Phoebe's son will be the Archer of the West; and Paige's daughter will be the Archer of the South. Together, they will have the power to knock out all evil when the time comes. Each one controls an element. Patience controls anything that has to do with water including the animals, Parker controls the wind and birds, Preston controls the land and the animals on it, and Persephone controls fire and heat," he explained. The sisters and their husbands listened the entire time. They were amazed that their children, so small and innocent, were destined to be so powerful.

"Why our kids?" Piper asked.

"Because you are the Charmed Ones. Your family holds a line of power beyond what you know," Zola said.

"These guys are gonna be hard to handle," Paige said.

**I finally updated. Sorry for the wait. Now you guys know what's up with the kids. It sounds kind of cool to me. I can't wait to see what I do with it. Anyways, till next time...**

**Aut**


	5. Surprise Visit

**Alright. I'm back. Large and in charge... lol. Sorry, it's really early in the morning. Don't mind any gibberish that comes out of my mouth... or would that be fingers?**

**Fire Gazer- I see you were a little more awake for this review then? Okay, I guess technically Paige's labor was too fast, but I've never been through one and I really didn't feel like writing a fourth labor. Lazy on my part...**

**s.halliwell- I thought the element idea was pretty cool. Wishing you had some elemental powers right now?**

**Paige Halliwell- You're so mean to her... Oh well, nothing I can do about it. No, no, they're powers haven't been passed on. I can't really explain it. It's kind of hard. You'll get it though.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Did Persephone even have a birth scene? Lol. I share my birthday with my grandmother and cousin, so don't feel too bad. And yes, I believe I can say over bite... lol.**

* * *

It had been one month since the Charmed One's had found out about their children's destinies. Persephone had shown that she could keep up with her cousins' power usage by lighting a small fire in the kitchen one day. It was now June 20th, the anniversary of the battle. It was also the last day that the Charmed One's and their families had been promised protection.

Patience was now 8 weeks and two days. She was showing her mother's intelligence by already crawling a little bit and spitting out sounds that sounded almost like words. Parker was six weeks old and showed signs of being the peacemaker in the family by stopping a little squabble between Patience and Preston over a pacifier. Preston was five weeks and two days old and was definitely going to be the troublemaker, already using his shimmering power (which was inevitably inherited from his father) to steal things from the others. Persephone was a mere three weeks old and was already the fun one, but definitely the baby of the family.

There was no mistaking that all of the children, including the boys (much to Gram's disliking), were definitely Halliwells. They each had distinct characteristics of their mothers, though they had some genes from their fathers as well. Whatever you looked at though, there was no denying that they were the cutest babies that you had ever seen, which all of the parents were quick to point out.

In fact, on this day, all of them happened to be in the living room, along with the rest of the O'Reillys, celebrating the anniversary. The girls were all crooning over the adorable little Halliwells while the guys talked about the battle and everything that had happened in between. Each of the O'Reillys had also brought along their boyfriend or girlfriend whom they had all met at Magic School. Tristan's boyfriend was named Kyle, Lyra's was named Matt, and Tara's was named Ian. As for the boys, Bailey's girlfriend was named Nicole, Tanner's was named Holly, and Payton's was named Heather (the two were coincidentally enough twins).

"I just can't believe it's been a year. I mean, it seems like just yesterday we were getting our asses kicked by demons," Frisco said. Cole, Leo, and his brothers all nodded.

"I wish I could have been there, but you know my overprotective wife wouldn't let me anywhere near that," Andy said.

"Don't worry, you didn't really miss anything. There was a lot of death and destruction going on in that department," Leo said.

"Yeah, but the important thing is that we're here and the demons… the bad demons aren't," Cole said. They laughed at his attempt to make himself look better.

"Don't worry Cole, we know you're just a big, bald, red and black teddy bear with nice pointy teeth," Leo said. Cole laughed.

"Yeah, well Phoebe loves me so that's all I need," he said.

"Amen to that," Frisco said, flashing a smile to his wife who returned it. She stood up and walked over to them with Persephone.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, handing Percy, which they had all started to call her, to her father. Frisco gladly took her and kissed her on her tiny forehead. Percy giggled a little, her brown eyes lighting up.

"She's cute, Frisco," Bailey said.

"She has your nose," Tanner said.

"And Paige's chin," Payton said.

"And both of your hair," Tanner said.

"And Paige's eyes," Payton finished.

"We know," Paige and Frisco said together.

"You guys are so cute together," Lyra said, coming over. She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him.

"I dunno how he deals with you. He's so quiet and you're so obnoxious," Frisco said.

"Me? I'm not obnoxious! If anyone's obnoxious it's those two," Lyra said, pointing to Payton and Tanner. They put a look of mock horror on their faces.

"How dare you?" they said together.

"Personally, I think Tristan's the obnoxious one. She always bosses people around," Bailey said.

"I heard that!" Tristan yelled from the couch where she was playing with Patience and talking to Prue.

"My god, you guys haven't changed a bit," Autum said, as she appeared from nowhere.

"Autum!" Lyra exclaimed, running over and giving her a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Frisco asked, giving her a hug as well.

"Well it's the anniversary of demon ass kicking. That seems like reason enough for me!" she said with a grin. She gave the rest of her siblings a hug, as well as the Halliwells and their husbands. She was then introduced to her sibling's boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Hey, congrats on the marriage and babies by the way," she said.

"Thanks," Paige said.

"Hey, speaking of babies, I believe you need introduced," Phoebe said, happy to show off her son and nieces and nephew.

"Yes, I do," Autum said.

"This is Patience Marie," Prue said.

"Hi little one! You look just like your mamma," Autum said. Patience smiled.

"This is Parker Wyatt," Piper said.

"Aw, I love that name! It's a good substitute for Page Atli," Autum said.

"This is Preston Coleridge," Phoebe said.

"Oh, you're gonna have curly hair just like your daddy," Autum said to him, patting a thick tuft of curly brown hair.

"And this is Persephone Autum," Paige said.

"Ah yes, I know who that is," Autum said, taking Percy from her dad. "Hello baby girl. How are ya?"

"Graja," Percy gurgled in response. Autum laughed and handed Percy back to her mom.

"Okay guys, now who's ready to celebrate?" she asked.

"We are," a low voice growled from behind them. They all spun around, coming face to face with a band of demons.

"What the hell?" Prue exclaimed.

"You witches killed the Source. You must die!" the lead demon said. He had grayish skin and piercing yellow eyes. There were about twenty other demons that looked just like him.

"What is this?" Paige asked.

"Your last day," the demon responded. He hurled a fireball at Paige, but she quickly orbed it right back to him. He dodged and it hit another demon, causing him to explode. The other demons quickly began throwing fireballs. Cole hurled his own fireballs at them, Paige used her orb balls, Piper blew them up, and Prue threw them across the room. Phoebe was going hand to hand with one. Leo and Andy had all of the babies safe in a corner. The O'Reillys were each using their powers and their boyfriends and girlfriends were using theirs as well. One of the demons saw Leo, Andy, and the kids hiding in the corner and threw a fireball at them.

"Leo, look out!" Piper yelled, taking her attention off of the demons which caused her to get thrown across the room. Before Leo could do anything, Patience extinguished the fireball with a spout of water that shot out of her hands. Andy looked at his daughter in amazement. A huge gust of wind came through the room, knocking everyone over. Leo and Andy had to move out of the way to miss the string of fire that went past them, getting rid of several demons. Then the earthquake came. A crack opened up in the middle of the floor right where the demons were standing, causing them to fall in. It then closed up as though it had never been there at all.

Everyone was motionless for a moment, in complete shock at what the children had done. They had vanquished several powerful demons at only several weeks old. Leo suddenly came to his senses and ran over to Piper, healing her. She jumped up and looked around, ready to fight. She let down her guard when she realized that the demons were gone.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I have no clue," Prue said.

"I can't believe they just did that," Paige said.

"Well they are demons, Paige," Piper said.

"Not them. The kids. They just vanquished the demons," Paige said, looking at her daughter who was sitting there quietly as though nothing had happened.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Right after you got knocked out Patience shot water out of her hands and put out the fireball. Then Parker used his power to knock everyone over with a gust of wind. Then Percy shot fire out of her hands and killed a few of the demons. Then Preston finished the last ones off with an earthquake that sucked them into the Underworld," Phoebe explained, still shaky from the quake. Piper stared at her in disbelief.

"Leo," she said slowly, "get your ass up there and ask the Elders what the hell those demons were doing in our house." Leo orbed out quickly. Prue went over and picked up her daughter, looking at her. Her bright blue eyes were swirled with dark blue. She looked at Percy and saw that her eyes were no longer brown, but red, orange, and yellow swirled. Parker's eyes were now gray and Preston's had green flecks in them. Her sisters came over and looked at the kids as well. They gave each other confused looks. Then Leo orbed back down.

"The Elders said that they have no idea how the demons got in. They hadn't lowered their shield yet. They also said that the children possess powers that even they didn't know about and we're going to have to be careful until we learn about them all," he said.

"Well that's great, I'm glad," Paige said sarcastically.

"Do you know what this means?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" her sisters asked.

"These kids aren't going to a public school," Frisco said.

**Alright kiddies, that's all for this chapter. I thought I'd throw in some demon action for two reasons. One: this story is getting boring without it. Two: you guys needed to see just how powerful the kids are. Hope you enjoyed it. I will go into more detail about their powers next chapter or maybe next story (yes there will be one, this was just a filler). So anyways, till next time…**

**Aut**


	6. Normal Lives

**We finally got internet at my mom's, so I can post these sooner now. For those of you that have been following it, I am sad to say that Cole's Revenge is done. It has 14 chapters, the most of any of my stories. But this is a different story, so let's get on with it.**

**Fire Gazer- I liked the last line too. Thanks.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks! Don't worry, you can resort to your normal three words if you want to.**

**Paige Halliwell- Your wish is my command...**

**fanmania- I'm glad you decided to read this. It's always good to get someone new. Your favorites? Awesome, thank you.**

* * *

It had been four months since the unexpected demon attack. The Elders had kept up their 'shield' the entire time so that the Charmed Ones could figure out who they were, if there were more, and how they had gotten in. They also had to keep their children safe and learn about their powers. That had proven pretty difficult because none of them had used their powers since then.

As for life outside of magic: it went on. Prue's P4 magazine was a best seller in San Francisco and the surrounding areas. Piper's club was still the most popular in the city. She averaged about 6,000 guests per night, by her very own calculations. Phoebe's column was as big as it ever was and she had recently been offered her own talk show. Paige was doing awesome as the headmistress of Magic School, which all of the O'Reillys still attended as well as the four Halliwell children (even though they only went to the daycare there).

The men in the family were doing good as well. Leo was training new white-lighters in an unused wing at Magic School. Andy had been promoted to chief of the San Francisco police department. Even Cole, who had been unemployed through the entire pregnancies took up his old post as an ADA and was soon to be promoted. Things were going well.

The children were maturing quite nicely. Patience could now crawl all around the house and had even began to speak even though she only knew one word, which was, coincidentally enough, water. She loved the word and used it often. Parker was a true mamma's boy and was usually quiet and reserved, though he did like to crawl around a bit too. Preston and Percy were like best friends, constantly plotting through baby gibber jabber on ways to make Patience angry or Parker cry.

All in all, the Halliwell manor was as normal as it could possibly be except for the occasional power usage, potion making, and consulting of the Book of Shadows. Everything was good. Everything was just as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige would have it. Now they just had to make sure they could find out about the demons and learn about their children's powers.

* * *

Paige sat in the daycare at Magic School, watching her daughter as well as her niece and nephew for any signs of using their powers. They were all playing happily together and having fun. Patience would often crawl around them in a circle to show off and the others would attempt to do the same.

"Come on you guys, do something. Just use one of your powers," Paige urged.

"It's not gonna happen, Red," Frisco said, coming to stand next to her. She sighed.

"I know, but they have to use them sometime," she said. Frisco smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he wound his fingers through her now dark brown tresses as the kiss heated.

"Wada!" Patience yelled happily and without warning, she shot water out of her hands at the young couple. Paige yelled as the cold water hit her, soaking her clothes. She looked at Patience angrily.

"You did that on purpose!" she shrieked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the seven month old baby decided that she needed to cool down the situation. Calm down baby," Frisco said, taking his shirt off and wringing it out.

"Calm down? This is dry clean only!" Paige said, referring to her shirt. Frisco laughed and shook his head.

"I think your mamma could use some heat over here Percy," he said to his daughter. Paige yelled again and jumped backwards as a stream of fire shot towards her. Frisco fell backwards as he laughed hysterically.

"That is not funny," Paige growled. Frisco only laughed harder. Paige pounced on him and began tickling him in his very sensitive sides. He yelled, trying to fight her off through the laughter. Finally he rolled her over so that he was on top. He stared down into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too," Paige said. A gust of wind came through the daycare and threw Frisco off of Paige. She grabbed onto the carpet, hoping it was enough to keep her where she was. When it was gone she stood up, helping Frisco up as well. "At least I'm dry," she said with a grin. She then picked up her cell phone and dialed Prue's number.

* * *

Prue sat in her office at P4 Magazine, looking over articles that were to be put in. She had a good staff that went out of their way to get pictures of the latest stars. She also had some very good article writers. One of the articles to go into the magazine was about her family. Since all of them were very well known around San Francisco, one of her staff member suggested an article about them.

"One of the most well known and powerful families in the city, the Halliwells are an interesting bunch. The four sisters: Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and half-sister Paige all hold important jobs. Prudence (better known as Prue) is the founder and owner of this very magazine. Piper is the owner of the corresponding P4 night club. Phoebe is the well known advice columnist for the Bay Mirror newspaper and is soon to have her own television show. Paige is the headmistress of a privet school that the sisters would not disclose the name of.

Even the Halliwell husbands are popular in the city. Prue's husband, Andrew Trudeau is the chief of the San Francisco Police Department. Phoebe's husband, Cole Turner is an Assistant Defense Attorney. Piper and Paige's husbands (Leo Wyatt and Frisco O'Reilly) are not employed in the city of San Francisco, but we are told that they do important work.

All four Halliwell women recently had babies as well. Prue's daughter, Patience (born April 22) can often be found taking a stroll in the park with her cousins: Parker (Piper's son, born May 8), Preston (Phoebe's son, born May 13), and Persephone (Paige's daughter, born May 29).

If you hadn't noticed, all of the people bearing the Halliwell last name have a first name that begins with a 'P'. When asked what this was about, the sisters simply replied that it was a family tradition dating back to their very first known ancestor, Melinda Warren's daughter. The family has been accused several times of being linked to strange events in the city, but all sisters claim that the accusations are false. No matter how mysterious they may be, the Halliwell sisters and their families are doing well and we wish them the best of luck and happiness for years to come," Prue read to herself. She laughed. It was funny to read an article about her family considering the fact that there were many important details missing, like the fact that they were the Charmed Ones. She liked the article though and she put it in her folder to publish. She was about to read another article about the latest scandal between Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston, but the phone rang.

"Prue," Paige said before Prue could even say hello.

"Hello Paige," Prue said.

"Hi. Good news, your daughter just sprayed me with water," Paige said.

"And that's good how?" Prue asked, confused.

"Because the water came out of her hands," Paige replied.

"Oh, that is good news," Prue said.

"Yeah, are you coming?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Of course," Prue said. Before she could do or say anything else, she felt herself being orbed somewhere. She rematerialized, still holding the receiver (along with the rest of the phone attached to it) in Magic School. She looked at the phone and then at Paige, who shrugged.

"Sorry," she said. Prue shook her head and went over to her daughter, picking her up. Meanwhile, Paige dialed Piper's number at the house.

* * *

Piper sat at the island in the kitchen looking over order forms for the club. She ran out of supplies very quickly now a days and had to order them about twice a month. She ran down the list, picking out the things she needed.

"Let's see, I need napkins, cups, oh and I need to call the band," she said to herself. She picked up the phone, but before she could dial, it rang. Piper sighed, but answered it.

"Hello," she said flatly.

"Glad to hear from you too, Pipes," Paige said sarcastically.

"Hurry up Paige, I need to use the phone," Piper said.

"I just thought you might want to know that your son used his powers today," Paige said.

"That's good. Make sure Leo knows. I'll be over soon, I just have to call the band first," Piper said, happy that she might get some idea of what her son was capable of.

"Okay, bye," Paige said, hanging up. Piper rolled her eyes and hung up as well before calling the manager of the band that would be playing at her club tonight.

* * *

Phoebe was in her office, typing up a response to another letter. She tapped at the keyboard lazily, not really interested in what she was doing. Her mind was somewhere else today. She heard the familiar swishing sound that signified that her husband had just shimmered in. She looked up from her computer to see Cole.

"Hey baby," she said happily.

"Hey," Cole said, walking over and giving her a kiss.

"What's up," Phoebe asked, breaking the kiss.

"I had some time off, felt like coming to see you," Cole replied.

"Hm, I'm glad you decided that. I missed you," Phoebe said. Cole smiled and looked at her screen. She had about ten words typed on there.

"And I'm glad to see that you're getting some work done," he said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I don't feel like working today," she said. Her cell phone started ringing. She got it out and saw Paige's name on the display. "What's up sweetie?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Wow, that's the best response I've gotten all day," Paige said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because our sisters were too interested in their work to want to talk to me. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that the kids used their powers today," Paige said.

"Really? That's great!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to your kid," Paige said.

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute," Phoebe said, getting the hint. She hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Cole asked.

"The kids used their powers," Phoebe replied.

"Huh," Cole said.

"Oh you're so enthusiastic. Let's go," Phoebe said, grabbing onto Cole. He rolled his eyes and shimmered out.

* * *

"Glad to see you all made it finally," Paige said when her sisters were all there, holding their children.

"Yeah well some of us have jobs," Prue said, looking at her watch.

"What the hell do you call this?" Paige asked.

"Being a pain in the ass," Prue replied. Paige formed an orb ball in her hands.

"Okay guys, let's remember what happened the last time we used our powers against each other," Piper said.

"Yeah, we lost them," Phoebe reminded them. They both sighed letting down their guard.

"Anyways, Frisco and I were… talking when Patience decided that it would be fun to squirt me with water. Then Percy thought I needed drying off and shot fire at me and Parker followed up with a nice gust of wind. Preston didn't use his power, but I'm sure he will sooner or later," Paige said.

"So what we've come up with so far is: Patience can control water and shoot it out of her hands, Parker can cause huge gusts of wind as well as tornadoes, Preston can cause earthquakes, and Percy can control and shoot fire," Prue said.

"In short," Paige said.

"Don't forget the animal thing," Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah, we have yet to see that. I'm sure it'll be great fun when they discover what they can do with that," Piper said sarcastically. Her sisters nodded in agreement with her.

"So now that that's over, what are we going to do?" Paige asked.

"Well, Trapt is playing at the club tonight. You guys want to go?" Piper asked.

"Hell yeah!" Frisco exclaimed. The sisters looked at him. "Sorry, that's my favorite band," he said. Paige rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork," she said with a grin. Frisco shrugged.

"I guess it rubs off after spending too much time with you," he said. Paige gasped in mock horror.

"That's so wrong!" she said. Frisco grinned.

"You get me I'll get you back," he said. Paige shook her head.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work," Prue said. "Paige, if you will…"

"Work," Paige said, waving her hand. Prue and Phoebe disappeared, returning to their jobs. Paige also sent Piper home.

"I need to get to class," Frisco said. Paige nodded.

"I'll see you later," she said, giving him a kiss. He smiled and walked to his class. Paige sighed, looking down at the kids. "You guys are going to be such a handful."

"Wada!" Patience exclaimed again. Paige's eyes went wide and she orbed out before the shot of water could hit her again.

* * *

The girls all sat at a table in P4. All four of them wore halter tops in different colors and designs. Prue's hair was in twisties down her head (A/N: think of the one hairstyle she had in the Succubus episode at P3.), Piper's down, Phoebe's was in simple curls, and Paige's was in a half ponytail. Cole, Leo, Frisco, and Andy all came over with drinks.

"I'm so glad we could leave the kids in Magic School. We needed a night out," Phoebe said. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this band is awesome," Paige said.

"I told you," Frisco said. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. They all listened as the band started up the next song.

I found a light and then it grew

I found myself still thinking of you

I felt so empty, but now I'm fine

But still it's burning, when will you be mine?

Too much of the same stories in our lives

I think it's time for change, don't you?

Too much of the same stories in our lives

I think it's time for us to walk away from here

Stories in our lives, we'll keep them all inside

Stories in our lives, we'll keep them all inside

Look at me, still in your mind

Our memories so intertwined

But you broke through and found your way

And so did I, no need to stay

The same old picture tried and true

We've been through that, let's look for something new

Too much of the same stories in our lives

I think it's time for change, don't you?

Too much of the same stories in our lives

I think it's time for us to walk away from here

Do you remember lying on the grass so late at night?

Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night?

Do you remember all the songs that I had wrote for you,

All the songs that I had wrote for you?

I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you

I remember the smile that always brought me back to you

That look in your eyes, I never thought that this could be untrue

That look in your eyes, I never thought that this could be untrue

Too much of the same stories in our lives

I think it's time for change, don't you?

Too much of the same stories in our lives

I think it's time for us to walk away from here

As the song ended, they all looked at each other. It was a good song and it sort of had meaning to them. They were always going through the same thing over and over. They couldn't walk away though, it was their job. They didn't really mind either, as long as they had each other.

**Aw, how cute. That song was 'Stories' by Trapt. It's a good band. If you don't have their CD, buy it! Anyways, I had some requests for Paige/Frisco fluff (ahem- Paige Halliwell) so there it was. Not a very eventful chapter. This story is going to be done soon and then I'll start a new one with more demon crap in it, which I know you're all waiting for. So anyways, till next time…**

**Aut**


	7. Not So Happy Birthday

**I decided that I wanted to hurry up and write another chapter. Now that I only have one fic to write, I can get the chapters out more quickly. That's good for you guys.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Hey, you're the first one! I love writing Prue and Paige stuff. Andy and Prue huh? Okay, will do. **

**s.halliwell- I liked the Patience thing too. It was funny.**

* * *

"Prue, can you get the hell up, please!" Piper yelled through the closed bedroom door. Prue groaned and rolled over, resting her head on Andy's chest. She smiled at her sleeping husband, tracing her fingers over his exposed skin. She heard her sisters talking outside.

"Let me try. Prudence Anne Halliwell-Trudeau, get your lazy ass out here now!" Paige yelled, banging on the door. Prue felt an immense amount of anger swell up in her body. She waved her hand at the door and it flew open to show a nervous looking Piper and a surprised looking Paige. "Morning sunshine," Paige said.

"Get the hell out!" Prue roared. They scurried away quickly and Prue used her power to slam the door shut. She turned back to meet Andy's concerned hazel eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Fine. I just had to assert some authority," Prue replied. Andy grinned. He looked over to Patience's crib where she was still sleeping.

"I can't believe she's not up yet," he said.

"She sleeps like Phoebe," Prue said.

"Can you believe she's a year old today?" Andy asked. Prue shook her head. It was, in fact April 22, 2006 and Patience was one year old. Her parents were very excited about the fact that their daughter was a year old.

"I think that's a reason to celebrate," Prue said, crawling up to give him a kiss.

"Didn't we just celebrate last night?" Andy asked cheekily.

"Yeah, but that was no fun for Patience," Prue replied with a grin. She kissed Andy again, but pulled back when Patience started to stir. She got up and took Patience out of her bed. "Good morning baby girl," Prue said. Patience smiled happily.

"Mamma," she said.

"Happy birthday," Prue said.

"Birfday!" Prue squealed happily. Prue smiled and went to carry her over to the bed, but Patience had other plans. She wiggled out of her mother's hands and slowly toddled over to the bed, crawling up on it and into Andy's arms.

"Hello Princess, happy birthday," Andy said, tickling her. Patience giggled.

"Daddy! 'Top it!" she squealed.

"Stop it? Why would I do that?" he asked, tickling her more.

"Mamma," Patience yelled through her giggles. Prue ran over in slow motion and jumped on the bed.

"I'll save you Patience!" she said, using her power to make Patience fly into her arms. Patience giggled in delight.

"Do 'gain!" she said. Prue shook her head.

"No, that's it for now," she said. Patience pouted.

"Hey, what are you pouting for? It's your birthday and you know what that means... presents!" Andy said. Patience's eyes lit up again.

"Pwesntz?" she asked. Andy and Prue nodded. "Yay!" she yelled, carefully lowering herself from the bed and toddling as fast as her little legs would carry her to the door. She reached up for the doorknob, but found that she was too short. She looked back to her parents. Prue smiled and opened the door with her powers. Patience went out and down the hall, sliding down the steps on her butt. She went into the kitchen to see her Aunt Paige, Uncle Frisco, Aunt Piper, and Percy and Parker.

"Patentz!" Parker squealed wiggling around in his highchair. Percy banged on her highchair as well, wanting to make some noise.

"'Appy burpday," she said happily. Piper, Paige, and Frisco looked up.

"Hey Patience! Happy birthday," Paige said happily, holding her arms out. Patience toddled over and Paige scooped her up. A few minutes later Prue and Andy came down, taking a seat at the table.

"Glad to see you're up," Piper said. Prue glared at her.

"Are we ready for the party?" she asked. Piper nodded.

"P4 is all ours," she said. They were going to celebrate all four of the children's birthdays today since they were so close together.

"I can't believe how old they are already," Frisco said.

"Tell me about it, man," Andy said.

"Hey guys," Cole said, coming into the kitchen. He was the only one not wearing a shirt and they could all see his incredible stomach (A/N: Sorry, I had to. They're all just so sexy...).

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked, tearing her eyes away from him to look at her own husband who was giving her a look. She grinned at him.

"She's still sleeping," Cole replied. Prue glared at her sisters.

"You make me get up, but not her," she said angrily. Paige shrugged. Cole came over and patted Patience on the head.

"Happy birthday kid," he said. Patience smiled at him. She couldn't wait for the party.

* * *

Later that day, the Charmed Ones, their spouses, their children, the O'Reillys, and a few dead ancestors were in P4, eating cake and ice cream. The four children were laughing and talking to each other in half English, half gibberish.

"Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, your children are adorable," Grams said.

"Even though two of them are boys?" Paige asked with a grin. Grams glared at her.

"I think I can make an exception for my grandchildren," she said. She looked around at Frisco, Cole, Leo, and Andy. "And perhaps my grandson-in-laws," she added. They laughed.

"I really am proud of you," Patty said.

"Aw, thanks mom," Prue said.

"Get off the stage you guys!" Phoebe yelled at the kids.

"Wow Pheebs, you're pleasant today," Paige said.

"I'm tired," Phoebe said.

"What's the matter honey, didn't you sleep?" Patty asked. Phoebe looked at Cole who grinned.

"I think the rest of us can answer that for you," Piper said.

"Honestly Phoebe!" Grams said.

"What? You obviously did it too, otherwise we wouldn't be here," Phoebe said in defense. Grams shook her head. Paige and Prue stifled laughs.

"Should we do presents now?" Piper asked. Her sisters nodded.

"Parker, Patience, Preston, Percy! We're gonna do presents now," Prue called.

"Pwesntz!" all four of the kids yelled, toddling over as fast as they could. They all climbed up into the booth. Everyone began handing out presents and the kids ripped the open.

"Shwawbewy Shatcake!" Percy yelled, holding up a Strawberry Shortcake doll.

"'Ponge Bob!" Preston yelled. The children proceeded to open their presents. When they were all opened, Piper looked around at the wrapping paper strewn floor.

"I think that's it," she said.

"Just one more," a demon said, shimmering in.

"Oh hell, not again!" Paige yelled. The demon formed a fireball and threw it at them.

"Fireball!" Paige called. It formed into blue and white orbs and shot back at him. He shimmered out, dodging it, and then shimmered back in behind Piper, grabbing her. She turned in his arms, staring at his ugly face.

"The apocalypse will come. You'd better be ready," he said viciously. Piper's senses kicked in and she flicked her wrists, watching as the demon blew up all around her.

**That's all folks. Yes, I'm sorry to say that this was the last chapter of this story. Don't worry, there will be another one, I promise. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I have decided that this will be a trilogy. Once I'm done with the third story, that's it. But after that I will have other stories following the children. So thank you very much and I will see you for the next story.**

**Aut**


End file.
